The Desertion of Memories
by RedPen
Summary: The shocking past of Eclipse is revealed, a past that contradicts his cold personality and gives reason for his warm reception of his naive lord. (Ch. 2 up) (Please R&R )
1. The Dungeon of Raenef

AN: I absolutely adore Eclipse, especially when he's straight x3. So, no, this is one of the few fictions that is not RaexEclipse. Sorry! Also, I'm really not that far on Demon Diary, so please excuse any blaring misconceptions of the plot, or anything xD Alright, on to the fic now, eh?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The dungeons lurking in the shadows of Raenef's castle were the final homes of many a beast. One sat, crumpled against cold stone walls, white wings drawn upon a body clad in ripped silk. This creature of heaven remained dry eyed even as her death day approached closer still, blue eyes watching the moon slowly move across the inky sky through the small window that had been her eyes for weeks. Her eyes flashed from their glassy stair at the walls around her as the groaning of hinges echoed lazily through the dark air of the dungeon, followed by footsteps that shattered harshly against the silence.  
  
"Eclipse, do we really have too?" A young voice moaned.  
  
"You will not become a great lord without having control over your enemies, Master Raenef." The young voice sighed at the cold words of the other.  
  
"I guess..." The flickering amber light of a torch began to ebb at the stone walls that ran close to the heavenly woman. Her eyes left the ground, glancing over to the barred mouth of her cell with an anxious anticipation that had been gnawing at her heart since her capture. Ah, so judgement day had come, bodied in the form of demons... Three figures appeared at the cell bars, one tall another other short, the third of a slender build. The flamelight crackled in the air as it was swung closer to the bars, casting a dull hue of color across the form of the woman.  
  
"Eclipse...Is this her?" A woman's voice asked, deep and strong.  
  
"Yes." There was the jingling of keys as they were drawn to the ancient lock and, with a shuddering groan, the bars swung open. The tall man walked quickly inside, tugging at a lead of chain that strung to the heavenly woman's arms and legs. She did not struggle, instead standing up slowly and padding silently to the man's side. He nodded slightly and the four beings began their accent out of the dank dungeon. As they walked, the blue eyes of the young demon lord looked curiously at his mentor. Raenef's tuned senses felt something.... Off about the older demon. His face was an ashen color, face covered with a sheen of sweat. His thin lips were drawn into a slight grimace as he walked, dark eyes held carefully before him.  
  
"Eclipse...?"  
  
"What?" His head swung at Raenef's voice, his own voice harsh. He winced slightly as his words echoed off the broad hallways.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course." He said, more quietly now. Soon they came upon a broad door, and it swung open with a shattering light into the darkness, opening into the main hall of the castle. A group of men approached them, taking away the woman with an exchange of the chains. "Master Raenef, it has come to my attention that I have...pressing matters to attend to. Would you mind...?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah, sure." Raenef nodded, and Eclipse left the blond boy with quick steps. Raenef watched his retreating back curiously.  
  
"My lord," an armor clad man muttered, "Please, follow us." Raenef looked back at one of the men who held the woman and he nodded. "The execution cannot be late." Raenef winced, but nodded; he couldn't let Eclipse down with his cowardice! He followed the men, Erutis at his heels.  
  
----  
  
"Eclipse, you really aren't as mysterious as I've thought. Look, I've figured you out already." Eclipse's spine stiffened as he turned, quickly closing the doors to his quarters as he spun around to face the seer, Meruhase.  
  
"What are you talking about? How did you get in here?" He asked harshly, brushing away strings of hair from his face. She smiled slightly, walking towards him.  
  
"Oh, my dear Eclipse, you are falling apart, once again. What, did you think you would never see another who looked like her? Ciel?" He grimaced at the name. The seer walked closer still, resting a cool hand upon the man's brow. "You've drawn yourself sick." She frowned, muttering a string of alien words as a cooling spell washed over Eclipse's body. "You will kill yourself one day if you continue on like this; I have seen it, Eclipse."  
  
"Meruhase, I am fine. I don't need your counciling. Please, leave me be." Eclipse said, turning his head from the woman and walking to sit down at the foot of his Spartan bed. He was a man of battle and few words, no traces of his lavish history in his present life. He held his head in his hands and sighed, the bed groaning slightly under his weight.  
  
"Don't lie! You cannot live your life alone; Ciel taught you that! Do not make her death in vain, Eclipse; she would be sick to see you like this!"  
  
"Shut up! I don't need you and your mocking words, Meruhase! I have enough to worry about." He snapped from behind his arms. The woman closed her eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes, I suppose. But Eclipse, how can I let you continue to fall? I've seen what will happen to you, oh God, Eclipse..." She sat down next to him. She sighed as he remained silent. "I can take it all away, Eclipse. I can wipe it all away and you can live on without a thought about that woman, but you must tell me your past with her. Ciel." There was another period of crushing silence until Eclipse drew his face from his arms, looking at the seer. "You know I can, Eclipse. Please, I cannot bear to watch you like this."  
  
"You have become far too interested in my wellbeing, Meruhase. It is very undemon-like." She smiled, raising her palms before her as a rosy orb began to melt out of the air.  
  
"This is a spell that draws out any words you say, tears them from your very mind. You must be careful not to utter my name, nor the name of any being you wish to keep in your memory. Do you understand? Memories cannot be resurrected." Eclipse nodded. "Then, let us begin."  
  
/AN: w00t, first chapter! What you think? I really appreciate any comments on my writings, as I desperately need reflections on my style so it can grow, so please R&R! The second chapter is being written as you read this, by the way x3 I'm a neurotic writer...Its ridiculous... 


	2. Hello There

{AN: Lol *pokes the advertisments on the Demon Diary page boasting "Cheap Auctioned Eclipse"* ^o^ I am so easily entertained...Meep! Reviews! *squeals* Thanks to all my readers, and I hope you continue to enjoy my little fable!} -----  
  
"She was...Oh God, she was beautiful..." Eclipse began, the rosy orb beginning to hum and twitch in the air at his words. "I was young then, only a few years older than Rae-"He stopped, remembering Meruhasae's warning. "My lord. I was rich and stupid, just leaving my father's ridiculous home of silk and velvet in the High North. I was enrolled in Raenef II's army, as were most noblemen of the time, and soon made my way up the food chain, so to speak. I was a general only months after my join to the army, wrapped up in the glamour of war without a battle to my name. Of course, I was always from a family of warring, and soon found victories to place under my belt." He grinned sourly. "The beginnings of the Hagama War were but play to me...To think they would escalate to what they did... Everything seemed to have begun because of my own foolishness." He grimaced. "It was a battle no more intense than I had endured only days before, but when I came upon the city of Olympia...There were just so many of them..." The orb began to squirm as images sprawled across its surface, showing the city inhabited by the gods. Marble stretched over its curving surface, showing an amber glow across its sheen as flames ate away at the homes. The shadows of demons atop braying beasts flashed across the screen, but one figure in particular caught Eclipse's eye. He smirked. "Ah, there I am." He said, his voice beginning to sound sluggish. "What a moron I was..." His words tapered off, but the images continued to flow. The seer's spell began to weave itself in the man's being, his sharp eyes glazing over in an almost comatose state as his memories were poured onto the pink surface that hovered before him.  
  
Meruhasae watched hungrily, hands splayed before her as she quickly did her task, tearing away Eclipse's thoughts and recording them onto the surface of the orb. The corner of her mouth rose slightly as she saw the form of a young Eclipse slipping away from the small, crudely constructed battlefield in the middle of the marble town. His hair was as long as it had ever been, whipping in his wake as he slunk from one shadow to the next, his rich clothing shimmering in the golden light of the godly world. He looked over his shoulder quickly, eyes wide at the mob of fighting figures behind him. A slender clawed hand shot out and he plunged into a building, slamming the door behind him. He looked around with shock at what he had uncovered.  
  
The room was small and dark, air heavy with exotic incense and swathed with thick velvet and silk. It held an almost sinful air, surprising to find in this land of clouds and golden light. In the middle of it all a slender figure worked quickly, piling glittering silver and gold into a bag obviously too small to hold such riches. Golden hair cascaded in swirls, hiding a tanned face, bouncing off pronounced shoulders from which a drape of silver silk hung. Two large, white-feathered wings were curled upon this being's back, twittering slightly in the excitement of the battle that ran loudly outside. She stood up, brushing dust from her knees as she lashed together the bag as best she could, bulges of goblets and jewelry wavering across the leather hide of the bag. She began to turn to place the bag upon a pile of others when two sharp, roseate eyes watching from the shadows came into focus. She gasped, her hangs forgetting the bag as it clattered against the cool marble floors.  
  
"W-who...?" She stuttered. He moved quickly, leaping over piles of pillows and cloth and slipping a cold hand across her lips. Her cerulean eyes widened, but she made no attempt to struggle, feeling his strength as he pushed her against a column.  
  
"Quiet!" He snapped. "I don't need anyone else in here as it is." He glanced over his shoulder, eyes searching the walls. There was a sudden yelp as he pulled his hand away, small teeth-mark upon his palm. "You little wench!" He lunged towards her but she dodged away in time, slipping between his legs and dashing towards the broad doors through which he had entered. "You-! Stop!" He shouted, his hands shooting forwards. One caught a few pinions of her wings, her footing failing as she splayed across the floor.  
  
"Ouch!!" She yelped, pulling her feathers from his grasp. She made an attempt to leap back to her feet; Eclipse's hands found her ankle first.  
  
"Are you dumb, woman?" He growled, pulling hard on her leg until she was flung backwards at his side. His free hand grabbed her chin, making her stare straight into his eyes. Her brow furrowed into a glare as she spat in his face, making him recoil just long enough to pull her jaw and ankle out of his hands. She quickly grabbed a tankard, bringing it upon the demon's head with a force that seemed to contradict her slender frame. She smiled triumphantly as the shocked Eclipse crumpled under the bronze thing.  
  
Her grin began to slip off her face as a large crash shook the room, the clash of falling gold and metal filling the room. She yelped and fell to her knees, arms flinging above to cover her head as she cowered under a pair of archways. Her clenched eyes slowly began to open, the worst of the shuddering coming to a halt. She breathed out in relief, slowly dropping her hands from her head. She glanced over to the unconscious form of Eclipse, biting her bottom lip in thought. Well...It wasn't as if she owed him anything. He had attacked her, of course. She walked towards him in any case, looking over the young demon's lithe frame and the jeweled hilt of a sword at his side. She smirked; he had to be of a high rank...And yet he fell to a young woman and a bronze mug? She kneeled down to get a better look of his face, daringly brushing away strands of his obsidian hair to get a better glance. She grinned in spite of herself; he was handsome. She leaned in closer still, her eyes running over his closed eyes, high cheekbones, sharp nose, the collarbone that peaked over the rim of his satin tunic.  
  
There was a sudden crash as a large chunk of the stone archways above the two plummeted inches away from the goddess' thigh, a puff of thick crème smoke smothering the air. She yelped, throwing herself forward and onto the chest of a certain demonic general. Her eyes slowly opened, growing wide as they found themselves looking into another pair that glared with surprise and hostility.  
  
"Ack! Er...H-hello there..." She whimpered. 


End file.
